


Blueberry Island

by Anonymous



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Soobin, Alpha Kang Taehyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beomgyu is only mentioned, Established Relationship, Forced Bonding, Forced Orgasm, Forced Sex, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Omega Choi Yeonjun, Omega Huening Kai, Rape/Non-con Elements, Soobin is an ass, Taejun are together, also tae, forced mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kai is an independent omega who loves his Yeonjun hyung to bits, that's why he's in a club in the middle of the night, everything goes well until he finds himself dealing with a purple haired alpha.~~Kai gets drugged by alpha Soobin who fucks him and mates him.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75
Collections: Anonymous





	Blueberry Island

**Author's Note:**

> Hello:  
> If you don't like any txt member being sexualize then you can go, I won't stand any comment that is insulting or abusing in any way, if you're here for pron then go ahead have the time of your life bub.

“hyung I really don’t want to be here,” kai said while following Yeonjun who was just a few steps in front of him walking through the crowd of people towards the bar.

His hyung had wanted to go out that night, dragging kai with him because he said the younger needed to go out more, he was a young and beautiful omega who could have anyone he wanted, at least according to the blond.

Kai didn’t care for that really, he wasn’t even sure he liked alphas, all were way too obsessed with being assholes to really catch his eye, and even then, he didn’t want to be mated, not now, not ever, he had seen how bad that could go for the omega in the relationship.

His father had abused his mother all through their marriage only giving her freedom when he died. Kai guessed not all alphas were like that, but in this shitty part of the city, it was all one could find, and he was not interested in giving them the time of the day.

“come on, you just have to drink something and then you’ll be fine.” Yeonjun smiled over his shoulder, giving him – or trying to give him – a wink, kai only huffed, he was not leaving only because while Yeonjun was his hyung he was also an omega, and in a club in that part of the city, an omega alone was condemned to tragedy.

Even more with his brazen attitude and his smart comebacks, Yeonjun could defend himself, but it didn’t mean he stood a real chance against a drunk, maybe even angered alpha in the middle of the night.

They wove through the sweaty bodies to get to the dimly lit bar, it was filled with couples and people who were in search for anything to fuck, for a moment kai would swear he saw those dark eyes he normally had nightmares about, but they were gone in an instant.

It couldn’t be, he told himself, Soobin wasn’t supposed to be there tonight, Beomgyu had a meeting with him, to buy more stuff both he and Yeonjun disapproved of, but still.

Yeonjun opened himself a spot in the front of the conglomeration of bodies and asked for a round of shots, kai grimaced, Yeonjun must have fought with tae again which would explain why his hyung had been so desperate to go out, and why he had dressed himself in the shortest shorts he owned with a top that left little to the imagination.

“here, bottoms up hyuka,” said Yeonjun when the shots arrived, the blond didn’t wait for him though, downing his half of the round before smiling at the younger, kai sighed, he was going to be babysitting his drunk hyung tonight, there was no doubt about that.

After kai swallowed his own share of alcohol, Yeonjun sprung up yelling something kai couldn’t quite hear and disappearing into the crowd, kai debated with himself for a moment before going to the seat his hyung had just left and ordering a soda, he needed to be sober if he wanted to get out of this club alive with his hyung. 

“blueberry Island for you,” said the bartender sliding a neon blue drink towards the omega, kai frowned “sorry I didn’t –“ an arm fell on his side, the warmth of another bigger body behind him made him freeze while the soft voice of the alpha made his heart do a summersault “I ordered for you.”

Soobin was dressed in black, heavy jacket over his shoulders making him look bigger, menacing, his purple hair was a little wet, pushed out of his face to reveal those dark eyes kai despised so much. His scent of gasoline and smoke filled the omegas nose and made him flinch slightly.

Kai barely turned around to look at the alpha, he didn’t dare touch the drink nor try and get away, he was trapped the only way out was through and he didn’t want to touch the older voluntarily “what are you doing here? Beomgyu-“

“was buying shit from me and told me exactly where you were as payment,” Soobin finished for him, cutting the omega off, the alpha glanced briefly towards something in the crowd and then continued “with a little bit of coercion from tae too.” Kai twitched in his place, knowing that Taehyun must have beat him to an inch of his life again.

“you don’t seem happy to see me doll,” drawled the alpha getting impossibly closer to him, kai tried to lean back but the wood of the counter was already digging into his back, so it was impossible for him to get away “that’s because I’m not, you give drugs to one of my best friends, and are friends with the asshole that hits the other one every week,” kai hissed to the alpha but Soobin still looked way too nonchalant for his liking.

“ah, don’t be like that pretty, businesses is business, and whatever tae likes doing to his omega it’s none of my concern.” Kai rolled his eyes and tried to see over the alphas shoulder if he could catch a glimpse of blond hair, or red, knowing tae must have come with the older.

“a shit excuse for a shit person,” answered kai, enjoying the way Soobin eyes flashed with anger, before having to calm himself down. 

“aren’t you gonna drink what I ordered for you?” Soobin asked moving to block the youngers sight and smiling down at him with those lips that kai had wanted to kiss long ago “I’m not dumb enough to do that,” he answered looking at the alpha in the eyes knowing he hated when he didn’t look down like an obedient bitch.

Soobin got closer suddenly, making kai hold his breath for a second, but the alpha only went for the blue drink, taking a sip of the neon beverage and giving the omega a look, kai wasn’t about to play the alphas game so he tried to stand up, but the alpha pushed him back down on the seat, managing to get between his legs before kai could protest “now, now doll, don’t be rude.“

Kai felt panic start to bubble in his chest, he needed to get to Yeonjun and get out, and for that he needed Soobin to get the fuck out of his way “fuck off.” Kai said with all the spire he could muster, but Soobin, just as he expected, didn’t move. “I won’t, but I would love to fuck you,” kai made a face of disgust, more pronounced than necessary only to annoy the older “I rather be dead.”

Kai tried to look around for anybody who could help him, but even if a decent alpha was around, anyone who knew who Soobin was would never interfere. The alpha was still holding the dammed drink and kai was running out of ideas, he could try and push him, but Soobin was strong enough to haul him up with just one of his arms, so trying to move him would be like pushing against a tank “if I take the drink are you going to let me pass?”

Soobin seem to ponder over the offer, making the omega wait a couple of seconds before nodding, kai took the drink from the alphas hands downing it in just one go, “there happy now?” kai asked.

Soobin nodded stepping away from him and making a gesture as if telling him to go, kai smiled a sarcastic and hate filled kind of smile and stood up from the seat.

The air seemed to shift then, like kai had missed the floor by an inch but felt like falling down the stairs, his breath hitched but before he could face plant into the dirty floor a pair of strong arms caught him. “a quick effect,” murmured the alpha, his words seemed distorted to the omegas ears, like he was underwater “but you did drink the whole thing in just one go doll.”

Kai tried to move away from the alpha, his skin felt itchy, hot and sweaty, the places where the alpha was touching him felt strangely nice, but his head was fuzzy, like it was filled with cotton. This couldn’t be happening. Not right now.

“hueningie!” Yeonjun appeared from the crowd of swaying bodies, his blond hair was matted, and his cheeks were flushed, his happy expression changed as soon as he laid eyes on the alpha, he staggered in his place, looking suddenly uncomfortable “Soobin,” he said; kai tried to speak then, tell him to run away to call Beomgyu, or even Jungkook, but his tongue felt heavy on his mouth “tae’s looking for you,” said the alpha, changing his grip on kai and manhandling him like a doll to fall into his arms comfortably. 

And without further ado he left.

-

Kais World was spinning, or at least that’s how it felt like, he didn’t know where he was, he had felt the cool air of the night on his skin at some point so he wasn’t on the club anymore, his insides were starting to cramp, and he could feel sweat building up on his brow, neck and arms, he was burning up.

Soobin parked his car before turning to look at the younger, leaning down to kiss him on the mouth, all kai could do was whimper his lips opening for him, pliant and submissive, just how he liked it. He had not wanted to come to this, but the omega was getting on his nerves, and he needed to test the new drugs either way.

Kai whined, a wanton and pained sound that sent the alphas blood rush South, he pulled away, grabbing the omega before going to his apartment, glad that the building was deserted and basking into the feeling of the younger clinging to him in his dazzled state.

Kai felt himself fall into a plush surface, soft and cold against his feverish skin, the scent of gasoline and smoke surrounded him like a blanket, making his instincts go wild, the cramping on his lower abdomen grew more incessant, and slick started to flow out of his entrance.

His clothes were ripped away, or so he felt, the heat was getting unbearable, and he could feel slick on his thighs, dripping down onto the sheets beneath him.

Soobin took in the image of the omega whining naked on his bed and couldn’t contain himself anymore, he got rid of his own clothes, climbing over the younger and devouring his lips in a passionate kiss, tasting him, basking in the sweet scent of marshmallows and coconut.

He moved down sucking on the youngers neck biting with enough force to draw a little of blood, and licking the spot after, kai was crying, his hands were nestled into the olders hair pulling at the purple strands with non-existent force, he was barely conscious at this point, with bleary eyes that gleamed in the dark.

Kai felt short on breath, arousal thrumming inside his veins, a part of him wanted to scream and fight, cry even, from fear and rage, but it felt like he was not on control of his body anymore, he was at complete mercy of the alpha.

Soobin went lower, massaging the omegas chest before sucking one of the rosy pink nipples into his mouth, craving the day his little tits would swell with milk and his stomach would be round and full of pups, for now he bit down on the little bundle eliciting a cry from the younger.

Soobin lowered one of his hands, ignoring the dripping cock of the omega and going for his entrance, his fingers getting coated with the copious amounts of slick the omega was producing, Soobin groaned at the feeling of the wet small entrance of the omega opening up around his fingers.

Kai was tight, warm and wet, his walls seemed to pulsate around his fingers, swallowing him deeper, asking for more, and after Soobin was done sucking on the youngers chest he positioned himself between the omegas legs, spreading them as far as they could go before stroking his huge cock.

It was heavy and warm on his hand, he could even feel the knot starting to swell on the base, comparing it with the little omega it looked monstrous, but kai could take it, Soobin was going to make sure of it.

Kai, shook his head as much as he could, still feeling like he was burning up, but he didn’t want it, Soobin was everything he despised from alphas, he didn’t want to be with him.

Little did his opinions count when the alpha started to push inside, too fast to be gentle, Kai arched his back, moaning like a whore feeling the clock splitting him open, rubbing against his walls deliciously and reaching so deep inside him that kai could feel him in his stomach.

Soobin didn’t wait, he moved his hips with ferocious force, his hands falling on the omegas hips and pulling him to his cock each time his thrusts pushed the younger up the bed, the cacophony of moans mixed with the skin slapping made a noise worthy of a brothel.

Kai could barely breathe it felt like the alpha was fucking the wits out of him, the alphas cock punching his insides with fervour moulding them to his liking and pushing against all the right places sending sparks through all of his body, kai had never felt so much pleasure in his life, his earlier thoughts about not wanting any of this disappearing with a couple of well aimed thrusts from Soobin.

The alpha was also having the time of his life, feeling how kai clenched around him, pulling him closer and moaning each time Soobin buried his cock inside him, kai had always been beautiful, but right then and there, under him taking his cock so well, kai looked ethereal.

“s’deep” kai moaned one of his dainty hands going down to his stomach where a bulge could be seen every time Soobin slammed into him, the alpha felt himself harden even more inside the omega, and he moved faster, harder, making the whole bed shake with how strong he was fucking into the small omega.

Kai felt himself keen every time Soobin pushed against his prostate, his cock leaking and brushing against the alphas abs each time he moved, making him tremble in sensitivity, he had always been quick to come, and this time was no different, he could feel the warmth of his impeding orgasm, and only managed to moan a couple of unintelligible words before he felt himself coming around the olders cock.

His walls clamped down on the cock inside him, Soobin knot was getting bigger with each thrust, catching on the youngers rim and pulling at his insides, if kai felt like he was already split open now it felt like he was getting his inside rearranged, his entrance opening up to the alpha without much trouble, taking the knot inside him with ease.

Soobin fucked the omega with his growing knot loving how the younger would keen and cry, but always wanting more, “you’re mine Angel,” Soobin whispered to the omegas ear. The alpha pushed his knot inside for the last time, not being able to take it out anymore, loving how kai struggled to take him in completely.  
His knot became bigger, reaching his full size inside the omega before he started to come.

Soobins seed filling his womb to the brim, stuffing him full, and making kai come once more, his omega keening with satisfaction, wanting nothing more but to bare the alphas pups.

Soobin kept grinding into the omega closing his eyes and enjoying the way kai hugged his cock so well, he rested his forehead on the youngers collarbone, tanking in his scent now mixed with his own, proceeding to kiss his neck before biting down on his glands, right at the base of kais neck, marking him as his.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you liked it!!  
> Follow me on twitter for more content like this [@soob_hyuka](https://twitter.com/soob_hyuka)  
> 


End file.
